


Where the Sky Meets the Sea

by SylvieandtheQuietRoom



Series: Sylvie's Saiouma Week 2k19 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieandtheQuietRoom/pseuds/SylvieandtheQuietRoom
Summary: Two powerful beasts ignore the judgment of others like the lovesick dorks they are.





	Where the Sky Meets the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. It's saiouma week! Day one: fantasy/apocalypse! Here's a small work with Kokichi as a thunderbird and Shuuichi as a leviathan. Hope y'all enjoy!

A low groan resonated from the deep abyss of the ocean. Keen ears picked the sound apart from the crashing of waves against the rock-littered shore. A shrill, crackling cry answered the call. It didn't take long for a colossal shape to be visible from the tree the thunderbird was perched on. A midnight blue, reptilian head peeked through the rough waves to gaze at him with its gold eyes. The violet bird took flight from the tree and swooped down to the massive king of the sea, nipping playfully at its scales before landing on its head. The leviathan let out an affectionate rumble and slowly drifted further from the shore.   
"Nishishi, you're being awfully lovey today, beloved. You have to be careful or we'll be seen." The leviathan chuckled.  
"I know, Kokichi. I just missed you, that's all."  
"I missed you too, beloved! But we still shouldn't come out thiiis often. And I'm supposed to be the reckless one!" He quipped. He was only splashed with water in reply.  
"PFFTHPPTT- Shuuichi! No faaaiiirrrr..." The leviathan laughed and leaned up to nuzzle Kokichi's feathers. The two got lost in each other's company as always, ignoring the prejudice of the other fantastical creatures in exchange for letting their love bloom. And though a thunderbird may be shunned for loving a leviathan, and a leviathan may be outcasted for loving a thunderbird, and they may be separated by land and water, their hearts will meet wherever they may go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and have a great day everyone!


End file.
